


Aturdir

by lalasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers ch 370, Memories, Post Timeskip, Some Swearing, Tender - Freeform, badly translated spanish im sorry, mostly I think, theyre like 22, ushijima is here for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: A look into Oikawa Tōru and Iwaizumi Hajime's relationship through the years as Iwaizumi takes the journey to visit him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Aturdir

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my Spanish!
> 
> Also please be aware that I talk about events that happen in the manga, around chapter 370 and above. Spoilers abound!

_ 2016  _

On the lead up for his flight, Iwaizumi keeps himself busy. He takes up extra hours at his internship, helps out with the Polar Bears along with Coach Utsui, even hangs out with Ushijima a few times. He needs a distraction or else he feels like he’s going to explode. And so he tires himself out, running around campus, watching practice matches, and otherwise keeping his mind and body occupied.

Although it is off-season, most of the players are still on campus and Iwaizumi takes his time going through all their recent injuries as well as their future risks. He has always been detail-oriented, but he notices some of the players sending him looks of concern. 

At one point, Coach Utsui—who had taken a liking to him and started treating him like an honorary son—pats him on the back and says, “Buddy, you’re going to run yourself dry. Go home and get to bed early.”

Iwaizumi protests, “I have to make sure Tom doesn’t overwork his ankle, and Marty’s finger seems off—”

Ushijima is the one who cuts him off. “Iwaizumi-kun, I am certain the team can handle themselves fine. We do not have any matches scheduled for 2 months and we are healthy adults.”

In his roundabout almost-rude way, Ushijima convinces him to go back home. His suitcase and backpack are already prepared for his flight, so he has to squeeze between the small space between his baggage and his bed.He received a few messages from Oikawa earlier but the first one said:

_ From: Oikawa Toru (･ω<)☆  _

_☆ *:･ﾟ✧ HI_ _IWA-CHAN !!!(´ ω `♡)!!!!_ ** _ONLY_** _READ THE NEXT MESSAGE BEFORE YOU GO TO SLEEP!!!_ _☆_ _*:･ﾟ✧_

Even with the time zone difference, he knows that Oikawa would know if he disobeyed, so he didn’t even peek when he received it. It happens the same way Iwaizumi would know if he was overworking himself with practice over there.

He collapses into bed, only then feeling the fatigue crawl up his body. His roommate left a week ago after finals and he is grateful to have the room to himself for once.

He opened his phone and read the other message.

_ From: Oikawa Toru (･ω<)☆  _

_ Good night, IWA-CHAN!!! I’m off to bed, sorry that we couldn’t do our usual video chat, but tomorrow we’ll get something much better! I’m sending this to make sure that I’m the last thing on your mind before you sleep ♡＾▽＾♡ I can’t wait!! I’m so excited to see you. (≧∀≦) I’ll be at the terminal at 7 pm (San Juan time!). Just look for the most handsome man in the airport (・ωｰ)～☆ See you mi querido （○゜ε＾○） _

Iwaizumi couldn't keep the smile off his face. Who knew that the budding star setter of the Argentinian team was so ridiculous? 

Iwaizumi doesn’t bother sending a reply, knowing that Oikawa was fast asleep by now and not wanting to disturb him.

Besides, they would be able to see each other in less than 24 hours. They would be able to stand close to each other, to feel each other, to talk to each other without the filtering of a screen...something they haven’t done in almost 5 months.

_ 2008 _

“Iwa-chan, don’t miss me too much, okay!” Oikawa said, stretching out over Iwaizumi’s couch.

Oikawa’s older sister needed a babysitter for the weekend and Oikawa jumped at the chance to visit Tokyo. He was 13, after all! He could handle himself and a tiny baby who slept most of the day.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, focused on eating virtual humans on the screen. “It’s two days, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa bumped a sock-covered foot at his friend. “You don’t have to hide it, Iwa-chan! You’ll be soo lonely without your best friend! Don’t worry, I’ll call you everyday, so you don’t make that ugly face you always do when you’re upset.”

“Oh my God, you are so annoying!” Iwaizumi shouted, leading Oikawa to swat him on his head. “Trashykawa!!! You just made me lose, you shithead!”

Oikawa simply laughed when Iwaizumi climbed the couch to get him in a headlock. 

Two days later, the boys practically ran towards each other upon sight, right when Oikawa exited the car. His mom caught Mrs. Iwaizumi’s eye and exchanged knowing grins. The two boys were already chattering away, as if they haven’t seen each other in years.

“Iwa-chan, Tokyo is so scary!” Oikawa complained. “This black car kept driving through the house and I thought I was going to  _ die _ !”

“Shittykawa, it was probably just someone finding a parking spot. Do you have a brain in that big head of yours?”

“Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!!”

_ 2016 _

Iwaizumi has always been a light sleeper, but it is worse on the flight. Who knew being thousands of kilometers in the air for 11 hours straight wouldn’t result in a restful sleep? Well, maybe he should have expected that. 

The overhead lights are harsh and the plane is cold even through his thick Irvine sweater. He remembers Oikawa making fun of him the first time he wore it on video chat, calling him a “Cali Boy” and mocking him in a very bad valley girl accent. He had shouted at him to shut up, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face when Oikawa doubled over in laughter in that unbridled way he always loved seeing.

He calls over an attendant, asking for his meal and a coffee. He had fallen asleep before the plane left the ground, but kept waking up because of one thing or another. The first time, it was the middle aged couple in front of him arguing about their luggage. Another time, a child had made its way to the empty aisle seat beside him and poked his face awake until a sheepish mother went over, apologizing in broken English. Acquiescing that he would not get any restful sleep for at least a few hours, he digs into his food. It is bland and cold, but at least the coffee is warm in his hands. Besides, he got used to plane food long ago, traveling to Japan back and forth for 2 years.

He goes over Oikawa’s directions again, trying to memorize the Spanish words he will have to look out for. He had learned a little bit of Spanish, especially since Oikawa likes to talk and talk and talk so much that sometimes he forgets to switch to Japanese, and sometimes Iwaizumi just likes to listen to him even when he doesn’t understand. Still, he’s not exactly fluent in the language.

_ 2013 _

Since they have been neighbors since Tōru and Hajime were babies, the Iwaizumi and Oikawa families are very close. They have regular barbecues, share extra food, and the Oikawas even housed the Iwaizumis for a few weeks when their residence was being fumigated. Needless to say, each member of the family was welcome to the other’s house. 

This is why when Iwaizumi Hajime showed up at the Oikawas’ door, Oikawa Mirai just said, “Hajime-kun! Would you like a sandwich? Oh, you go on ahead upstairs. I’ll bring some food and tea in a little.”

Iwaizumi exchanged pleasantries and then made his way upstairs, a path that seems as ingrained in his mind as the path to his own room. Sometimes, Oikawa likes to hide chips in his room away from his mother’s sight, so Iwaizumi dug around his desk. It’s not like Oikawa has never helped himself to  _ his _ DVD collection before. In his search for chips, he stumbled across something he hasn’t seen before.

He turned it over in his hand, wondering if it’s Oikawa’s older sister’s, but there’s an obnoxious “OIKAWA TORU’S PROPERTY, YOU CROOK!” taped at the back, something Oikawa does ever since his E.T.-themed lunch box was stolen from him in the third grade. He looks at the front again, seeking for the reason as to why Oikawa Toru, volleyball-obsessed, alien aficionado, Grand King of the Court —most of all, Iwaizuzumi Hajime’s best friend—Oikawa Toru had a book called  _ Basic Spanish for Dummies _ . Moreover, why has Iwaizumi never heard of his best friend’s sudden fascination with the language?

“Iwa-chan!” A shout interrupts his pondering and he had no time to act nonchalant and put the book down because Oikawa was pushing open the door with a tray of tea and sandwiches in his arms. “I know you’re a brute and all, but can’t you at least  _ help _ your dear best friend with this heavy—”

Oikawa stopped, realizing that Iwaizumi hasn’t retorted with anything rude in the past 30 seconds. Rude remarks were basically their greeting to each other at this point, but he had been completely silent. He realized that Iwaizumi is holding something, and then he freezes.

“Oh. That’s not…” Oikawa put down the tray before he spilled something.

Iwaizumi’s mind was churning out possible explanations. “You going to Spain for summer?”

Oikawa breathed in and sat down on his bed. He keeps his gaze on his lap, brows furrowed. 

“...Oikawa?” 

“I—I’m thinking of maybe...moving.” He replies, looking up into Iwaizumi’s eyes.

Iwaizumi had seen those brown eyes probably thousands of times, but there were still so many things he didn't understand about Oikawa. It was jarring to come upon the realization that despite being a large part of each other’s life for the past 17 years, he struggled to understand what’s going on in his best friend’s head.

He wondered if he would ever fully understand him.

“What, to Tokyo, or something?” Iwaizumi tried to joke. “...to  _ Spain?” _

The atmosphere was so tense, a feat considering there were at least 15 alien stuffed toys in the room and a framed photo of Oikawa Toru in an Wall-E costume right at the desk. The sounds of cooking from downstairs entered through the open door, forgotten in the midst of the conflict. 

They were both speaking softly, as if speaking any louder would break...whatever this was. 

“ _ No. _ ” Oikawa said, like that’s preposterous. “...to Argentina.”

Iwaizumi got unnervingly quiet, so Oikawa dared to step forward, reducing the distance between them to a couple of feet. He reached out for his hand but Iwaizumi crossed his arms, turning away.

“Iwa-chan?”

“I thought we…” He said, deliberately not facing him. “I thought you and I…”

They never said it, at least not out loud. But...It had always been there, shy smiles shared with no one but each other, hands grasped tightly in nights of shared melancholy, secret kisses that they never talk about after. Eyes sharing words in the court, speaking in a language only they can understand. 

Iwaizumi felt as if he was watching a carefully constructed Jenga tower fall before his very eyes. 

“We are!” Oikawa defended, “I mean, I do...Hajime, this has nothing to do with us.”

Anger surged in Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“How can you say that when you’re just leaving me behind without even telling me? If I hadn’t found this book, would I just wake up one day to you gone without any explanation?”

OIkawa’s face crumbled. “I was scared that you were going to ask me to stay. I-if you...If you really wanted me to—if you really asked me to, I would. But I need this so much, I have nothing to offer here in Japan. If not Argentina, it would be Italy or Brazil or Russia—”

Iwaizumi heard the finality in his voice. It made his mind wander, trying to find clues in the hours they spend together almost everyday. 

Was he already thinking about this when Iwaizumi was writing out his application for Tohoku? Did he already plan on leaving when Iwaizumi was planning how to make space for Toru in his hypothetical college schedule? Was this the reason he was silent when Iwaizumi would promise the underclassmen that he would come and join practice matches every few months?

“You could stay here and apply for the Japan team! You...Why can’t you stay?” Iwaizumi felt his voice falter at the last words.

“You think I haven’t thought of that?” Oikawa grimaced at his own tone, wiping at his cheeks. “You and I both know that recruiters watch the high school nationals.They have hundreds of people yearning for their attention, so of course they only direct their eyes to the best.

“You know how many have talked to me? None! I have gotten a grand total of zero offers, you know why? Because no one wants a nobody captain who, in his whole 3 years of high school, was never able to bring his team to nationals! But abroad—I could do so much, I could train under  _ legends,  _ I could learn from the best, I could start over. Then I would be worth  _ something _ !”

Iwaizumi turned around to find Oikawa Toru in full tears, his cheeks flushed and his hair sticking up, fingers digging into his palm. Iwaizumi put aside his anger and grabbed his hand, unraveling it to prevent any more damage to his skin. He had never been able to resist Oikawa when he was crying. Iwaizumi Hajime was a weak man.

“You could be worth something here…We don’t even have to go to the same university, you could go to Chuo or you could move to Nagoya...” His voice was just a little over a whisper. “We could make it work.”

He probably had little chance of convincing him, but damned if he isn’t going to try. Even though he knew that once Oikawa had set his mind on something, very little could change his mind. He knew this but he hopes that this time, he could do it. He hoped that he could be the one to convince him to stay.

Oikawa smiled at him, eyes full of sadness. “You're so optimistic, Iwa-chan. No, I don’t think that would work.”

That ended the conversation. 

Iwaizumi relented, listening as Oikawa explained his plan. 

He had been thinking about leaving Japan already, but it wasn’t until he had a strangely serendipitous meeting with José Blanco, a veteran setter from Argentina that he had met once before. The Argentinian asked him to play one-on-one with him and after he got his ass handed to him, he lamented about his dilemma. Blanco had listened intently and suggested challenging himself instead of restraining himself to his past. He was so enraptured that when the older man asked if he wanted to train under him in Argentina, he couldn’t say no.

He watched as Oikawa’s face lit up, talking about the future and what he could do. Seeing his partner so excited, he can’t help but be happy for him. Even though his chest tightens when he thinks about the distance that would be put between them, he felt ten times more exhilarated thinking about Oikawa showing the world what he could do, how enthralling he is. The world will see exactly how brilliant Oikawa Toru is. He wanted it for him, even if that meant he had to leave. 

Late at night, they hold each other tightly, the closest they could without melding together. They whispered the words they have been shouting in their minds for the longest time, they let the other hear the affection and the fondness in their words, they kissed each other in every part they could reach.

A few days later, Iwaizumi sheepishly gives Oikawa a present. Inside are a box of his favorite chocolates, an alien keychain, and a note that said  _ ¿Serás tú mío?  _

Oikawa gives the spiker a big smile and throws his arms around him in a tight hug, shouting, “ _ Si _ , Iwa-chan!  _ Si _ !!”

They spend the next few months attached at the hip, trying to hide the heaviness in their hearts that comes with separating with your lover after 17 years of seeing each other nearly everyday.

_ 2016 _

Iwaizumi has long acquainted himself with English, so finding the general path around the Domingo Faustino Sarmiento Airport is not so bad, since most areas have an English translation. He did have trouble finding the baggage claim, but luckily he spots someone on his flight and simply follows, hoping he doesn't come off as a creep.

With his baggage in hand, he makes his way to the terminal, looking around to see if a familiar head of brown hair was near. 

Iwaizumi had slept for only half an hour after his meal, so he decides to head for a stall with the logo of a coffee cup, gesturing at his order. It reminds him of his first week in California, when he did the exact same thing. At the time, he was not yet confident in his English speaking skills, despite the 6 units of English he took in Tohoku.

He takes a seat and tries not to fall asleep. It is not so late in Argentina time, but in California, it would be 3 am and he just knows that his sleep schedule is going to be seriously challenged while he is here.

A confused tourist approaches him, speaking in...German? Danish? asking him something and he waves his hands around and shakes his head, trying to convey that he doesn’t understand.

He says, “Sorry, I don’t understand.” in English, but it doesn't seem to matter because he couldn’t seem to understand the language. The tourist just sighs and leaves.

“Hola,  _ chula _ ,” someone says beside him and Iwaizumi is about to repeat himself when he realizes who it was.

Oikawa Toru is standing right there, in the flesh, his hair immaculate, his skin slightly tanned, and he is the most beautiful thing Iwaizumi has ever seen. He is smiling mischievously and Iwaizumi doesn’t even bother to address what he said as he stands up and engulfs him in a tight hug. Oikawa laughs and hugs him back, which—he  _ better _ —after they haven’t seen each other for 5 months. 

People say smell is the sense connected to memory the strongest and Iwaizumi is starting to agree with them. Oikawa smells like lavender and a hint of cherry probably from the tinted sunscreen he insists on wearing even though he sweats it off very quickly. Iwaizumi is brought back to weekends in each other’s backyard, roughhousing in the affectionate manner they have perfected throughout the years. 

Feeling him against him, chest to chest, real and sturdy and  _ solid, _ in his arms, making him realize the little things he would never notice through his shitty webcam, Iwaizumi feels like he could cry. It seemed that Oikawa was in the same boat as he felt wetness through his sleeve.

“God, I missed you.” Iwaizumi declares, too happy and too tired to cover his words with insults.

They pull apart, still holding each other, soaking in the sight of their eyes, their skin, their everything. Iwaizumi thumbed over his cheeks, where the sun had kissed him with faint freckles. The Argentinian climate was so good to Oikawa Toru. 

“I missed you too, Hajime.” Oikawa says, bringing a hand up to press into Iwaizumi’s left eyebrow. “Is this a  _ scar _ ?”

They were never a PDA-avid couple, mostly because Oikawa’s ten-year plan involved being a world-famous volleyball star and public relationships “take the attention away from the star a.k.a. Me!” But this is set aside as Oikawa lowers his hand to caress Iwaizumi’s cheek with a tender look in his eye. Iwaizumi presses a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s palm, giddy on the feeling of skin against skin.

Iwaizumi chuckles. “Ah yeah, that was a while ago. It’s not a big deal.”

Oikawa pouts, reaching for his suitcase. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice that.”

He lets Oikawa lead him outside, chattering idly about little things—”I saw the  _ cutest _ cat this morning, Iwa-chan!”—the regular things—”I just got new coffee beans and they are  _ so good _ !” and anything they could think of— ”There was this weird commercial on the plane and it had this ugly wrinkled alien and it reminded me of you—Ow! Stop hitting me!” and it reminds him so much of the old days that if he closed his eyes, he could pretend he doesn’t have to leave in 6 weeks.

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi realizes he has stopped walking and that Oikawa is holding open a door to a car. He quickly catches up, greeting their two companions, a middle-aged lady with a bright smile and a younger girl typing on her phone, completely ignoring them. 

“This is Maria, the most beautiful woman in San Juan!” Oikawa introduces cheekily.

“You just say that because I always leave out extra empanadas just for you,” Maria replies, starting up the car. “Hello, Iwaizumi—did I say that right?—I live in the apartment beside Toru here. Nice to meet you. This here’s my daughter, Mila... _ Mila _ !” Then she speaks in rapid Spanish to the girl beside her, causing the latter to stick her tongue out at her.

“Nice to meet you, Maria, Mila.” Iwaizumi says in English, “I apologize for all the trouble Toru has undoubtedly caused for you.”

Oikawa squeaks. “Iwa-chan! Rude!”

Maria laughs loudly. “I like this boy, Toru. You better treat him well.”

_ 2014 _

Iwaizumi accepted the video call, adjusting his camera so the mess on his dorm bed isn’t visible. Oikawa appeared on screen, blurry pixels forming the image of the early morning Argentinian sun in Oikawa’s top floor apartment. His hair was in a towel and he had a cup of coffee in his left hand.

“Iwa-chan, good morning!” He greeted cheerily, voice distorted by the thousands of miles the transmission has to travel to. 

“Good morning. Though, it’s evening for me.” Iwaizumi said. “Did you wake up late, Shittykawa?”

It was nearing 9 pm for him, meaning it was almost 9 in the morning in San Juan. Contrary to popular belief, Oikawa Toru was always prompt and woke up early in the morning. On a regular day, he would already be awake at 7:30.

“ _ No _ , mom.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, sipping at his coffee. “I swear, my own mother could retire with all the nagging you do for her. No, Coach gave us the day off since it’s  _ Veinticinco de Mayo _ . I slept in and had a nice long relaxing bath. Aaah, it felt so good especially since it’s been hot the whole week!” 

Iwaizumi can’t help but smile. Sometimes, he thinks that the distance between them has made him softer, because he can’t even get mad at his boyfriend for keeping him up later than he normally would.

“How about you, Iwa-chan, how was your day?”

“Ah,” Iwaizumi said, “Actually, there’s something I wanted to tell you. Well, it’s not really definite yet, but if it works out, it’s pretty exciting.”

Oikawa tilted his head. “Well? Are you going to tell me what it is? Are you pregnant or something?”

“Oh my God, you are such an idiot.” 

“Iwa-chan! Mean!” Oikawa protested. “Fine, don’t tell me! I don’t care.”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Wait, no. I was kidding, you dumb oaf!”

Iwaizumi laughed, feeling warmth spread in his chest. 

It’s true that the two have known each other for basically their whole lives, but they only got  _ together _ together right before Oikawa had to leave for the other side of the world. They don’t exactly have the most conventional relationships, most of their dates being through laptop screens or phone calls. Both of them have busy lives with Oikawa quickly making a name for himself in the Argentinian pro volleyball league and Iwaizumi studying hard for his sports science degree, so putting aside moments when they can both be completely present and not in a rush are few and far between.

Maybe that’s why Iwaizumi blurted out, “I love you.”

Even through the screen, he saw Oikawa redden. Maybe they have both been in love with each other for longer than they know the words for it, but it had never been said between them. Until now.

Oikawa breathed out. “Me too. I love you too.”

He wished he could hold him in his arms, feel his breath against his, hear his heartbeat against his. It has been months since he has held his boyfriend’s hand, seen his face without the filter of shitty laptop cameras. He loves his studies and he would never choose a different career path, but for a moment, he thought about what it would be like to live their lives together, to wake up in each other’s arms in the morning and to come home to each other in the evening. Maybe he would even take up cooking and Toru would take over the cleaning. He let himself imagine what it would be like to live that life.

He can’t, so he settles for what they have.

“Is this your big revelation, Iwa-chan? No offense, but that was anticlimactic.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Shut up for one moment, Crappykawa! Not everything is about you, you know.”

Oikawa laughed. “Wrong! This is Oikawa Toru’s world and everyone else is a backup dancer.”

“You’re such a dumbass. It’s nothing concrete and, I don’t know, I don’t want to get your hopes up or  _ mine _ or my parents’ but, uh. Remember Hannah-sensei?”

“Blonde American lady that you have a weird motherly relationship with?” Oikawa asked, stirring his coffee.

“I-I do not!” Iwaizumi protested. “Anyway, yeah, I guess except for the mother part. She used to teach at UC Irvine and I mentioned Utsui Takashi once and she actually  _ knows _ him! He was the coach—well, he still is, but she knows him well and suggested I study under him. Then, I said, ‘Cool, but I don’t exactly have the funds to move to America, sensei.’ And  _ then _ she told me about this scholarship program for promising students and they have three slots for sports science and, well, I sent in an application today.”

Oikawa stood up abruptly. “Hajime! That’s amazing!”

“Hey, you’re spilling all over yourself, idiot.” Hajime said fondly. “I mean, there’s like 200 students in sports science, so it’s pretty hard to get the scholarships…”

Oikawa groaned, wiping his coffee stains with a rag. “Shut up! Iwaizumi Hajime, you have great grades—”

“They’re above average.”

“Don’t cut me off! You work so hard—”

“Not really part of the rubric.” Iwaizumi can’t help riling up his boyfriend.

“You are Coach Utsui Takashi’s  _ protege—” _

“I don’t think they care about that.”

“AND you have great work experience with your volunteer and scholarship hours. They would be  _ insane _ not to give you money to study in the U.S. Plus, you’re dating the best setter in South America!”

Iwaizumi laughed. “I don’t know about that last part...”

“Oh my God, listen to Oikawa Toru’s words of wisdom. You are a great representative of Tohoku University and they probably already chose you the moment you walked in. Seriously.”

Despite his flair for dramatics, Oikawa was right. Iwaizumi had worked really hard and accomplished a lot in his stay in the university.

“I guess you’re right.” Iwaizumi relented, though it is difficult for him to admit his own strengths. 

People think that Iwaizumi is always the encouraging one in their relationship, but Oikawa knows when his boyfriend needs to be supported. When Iwaizumi didn’t get into the school play in 3rd grade, Oikawa pulled him out of bed and built a fort with him in his living room, even letting Iwaizumi pick the movies to watch. After they finished all the Godzilla movies, Oikawa insisted that the casting director didn’t know what she was doing and, “should be fired, really. Kana as  _ Wendy _ ? She has no talent, Iwa-chan, that’s just the truth!” Their relationship consisted of Iwaizumi’s support as much as Oikawa’s reaffirmation. He is thankful for it.

Oikawa said, “Of course I am! Ah, I have to write this off as charity work.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“Iwa-chan, rude!” Oikawa complained, but he’s laughing. “I’m serious though. You’re amazing and they’d be dumb not to choose you. I’m so proud of you.”

Iwaizumi can feel his face heat up even more. Their conversations were always so joking that he isn’t used to straightforward compliments. He was grateful that he told Oikawa before his parents, feeling more confident than ever.

“Aww, are you blushing? Don’t turn away, I want to see!”

“Shut up, shittykawa!”

_ 2016 _

“ _ Buenas noches _ , Maria, Mila!” Oikawa shouts.

They squeeze through the narrow hallway, dragging Iwaizumi’s luggage. The sun is setting fast and Iwaizumi just wants to take a long nap until he inevitably wakes up at 2 am courtesy of timezones. 

“I forgot how loud you are.” Iwaizumi mutters.

“You are sleeping on the street,  _ tonto! _ ”

Iwaizumi laughs as his boyfriend unlocked the door. “Just kidding,  _ querido _ .”

Oikawa leads him in, pulling all the bags inside and turning on the lights. “Sometimes, I think you’re using me for my money.”

The apartment is small, the door directly leading to the kitchenette. A loveseat couch divides the space, facing a shelf with an old TV and a smattering of sports magazines. Little picture frames are scattered seemingly in a lack of thought. There are photos of the Aoba Johsai team , Oikawa’s family, Oikawa with his beloved nephew, and one of Oikawa and Iwaizumi at graduation. Iwaizumi smiles, remembering the exact same photo he has in his dorm desk in California. 

“Ah, that must be why I can barely fit in your hallway, because you have so much money.”

They take their time going back and forth like that, slowly unpacking Iwaizumi’s luggage. When Iwaizumi laughs so much that tears start leaking from his eyes, Oikawa goes silent. 

He pulls Iwaizumi by his shirt and suddenly their lips are pressed against each other. It feels like coming home after years of being away. Oikawa places his hand on his face, taking charge of the angle. The kiss remains gentle even as they open their mouths, tasting each other. Certain moments call for fiery and aggressive kisses, but this was not one of them.

They take their time exploring each other, slowly relearning each other’s body. 

Pulling apart, Iwaizumi makes sure to keep him close. “I taught you well.”

“Shut up!” Oikawa says, pressing their foreheads together. “If anything taught anyone anything, it would be me, Mr. Only-Kissed-One-Person-Ever.”

Iwaizumi presses a kiss to his nose, watching his boyfriend wrinkle his nose. “Not true. I kissed Sanae-san in kindergarten for that school play.”

“Sanae-san is your  _ cousin _ , you creep!”

“Whatever, shittykawa. Move your flat ass so I can get to bed.”

Oikawa shrieks, offended, as Iwaizumi pushes past him to the bedroom. 

After the setter forces him back up to join his nightly skincare routine, they settle into bed together, scooting as close as they can in the little space they had. When Iwaizumi has his back sufficiently squished to Oikawa’s front and they are sweating a little, they think about how they have never felt this comfortable in a long time.

“Good night, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s breath fans over his neck. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Iwaizumi is already half-asleep, but he is still able to mutter an approximation of, “Love you…’kawa.”

_ The Next Day _

Iwaizumi wakes to hands running through his hair. His eyes are still closed, but he can feel Oikawa’s leg against his side, a pleasant warmth against him. It’s been a while since he’s woken up next to somebody.

Faint sounds from the street reach him, people talking, motorbikes passing by, dogs barking. It’s a hotter temperature than what he’s used to, so he’s thankful he didn’t bother wearing a shirt. He opens his eyes slowly, not wanting to lose the solace of the moment.

Oikawa is scrolling through his phone, sitting against the headboard as he strokes Iwaizumi’s hair. He doesn’t seem to notice him wake up, so Iwaizumi takes the time to watch his boyfriend. The window casts slits of light onto his body and the overhead fan swishes his hair around. He’s wearing a thin blue shirt and it’s clinging to his skin. He has filled out since the time Iwaizumi has seen him, his chest slightly broader. He looks so captivating in the morning light, skin tanned by the Argentinian sun, his eyes shining golden brown. A bead of sweat travels down his neck.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Oikawa isn’t looking at him, but the side of his mouth curves up.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, rising up a little to lean against him. “Shut up, shittykawa.”

“ _ Buenos días _ , Iwa-chan.” 

Oikawa slides down to press his lips against his boyfriend’s softly. They both don’t have the best breath but that doesn’t deter them. When he pulls away, Oikawa smiles contentedly.

Iwaizumi can’t help but smile back at the look on his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Oikawa makes a pleased sound, putting down his phone. “Iwa-chaaaaaan I’m so happy!”

Iwaizumi is enraptured by Oikawa Toru in the morning light. He can’t believe he has been missing this every day. He wonders if it’s creepy to ask him to stay on video chat overnight so he can watch him stumble out of bed in the morning. He tables that thought for another time.

“Get up! We need to go.” Oikawa starts to get up which elicits a groan from his boyfriend.

“ _ Where _ are we going?” Iwaizumi just wants to stay in bed the whole day and make out.

As Oikawa pulls him up, Iwaizumi notices the development in his upper arm strength and squeezes approvingly. 

“We’re going to get coffee in my favorite coffee shop, then we’re going to buy groceries because I forgot that we’re out of everything,  _ then _ we can walk around and maybe visit we can stroll through  _ Parque de Mayo _ —”

“Or maybe we can sleep the whole day,” Iwaizumi suggests.

“But Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouts, putting his hand right on his left pec. “Your body is too hot to keep to myself.”

“Shittykawa!” He slaps his boyfriend’s hand away. “Whatever, I’m brushing my teeth.”

“Hurry up okay!”

He gets up and walks to the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes, he gets rid of the last residues of sleep. He is trying to remember if he brought a toothbrush with him when he notices a small paper bag on the sink. He brings it to his face and laughs as he realizes what it is. 

It’s full of toiletries, mint-scented soap and aloe vera lotion and everything.There is even a dinosaur toothbrush, probably meant for children. Despite the clear mischievous intent, Iwaizumi is so shocked that his boyfriend prepared all this for him. He feels his chest build up with fondness and affection once again. Despite the early hour, Oikawa had already planned out the day, prepared toiletries for him, and made sure he woke up comfortably. He may joke around, but at the end of the day, he is a thoughtful boyfriend.

It’s only going to be a few weeks, but damn if Iwaizumi doesn’t make the best out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Spanish, much less Argentine Spanish. All of the Spanish phrases in this fanfic are a result of Google Translate, quick research, and pure guessing. If I get anything wrong, I’m sorry and please tell me so I can change it haha! 
> 
> big spoon! Oikawa rights


End file.
